Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-5232449-20130221154756
Everyone played at this game, so it's my turn. It's definitely one of the best that I read for a while in this site. Ok, first of all, I just want to say that I have NO ''idea of who is behind this. I have so much theories that I can barely remember all of them. But I will try. '''Ali's Killer:' Even if I don't think the girl in the red coat is Alison or her twin, I'm pretty sure that the authours, in this way, will follow the books. So, although one of them is alive, one of them is definitely dead, so I think the killer is going to be Alison herself or her twin. I had some suspicious about the girls (especially Spencer), but right now I just suppose that they saw something and actually don't remember it... or Ella. She admitted that she doesn't remember anything from the night Alison went missing, she was drunk, and she might have followed Byron and saw him metting with her. The Next A Reveal: Wren is too much obvious, isn't he? I don't know, but I guess it's going to be somebody close to Aria -- not necessarily Ezra or Byron. But I can't think about anyone else near to her besides them.... maybe Mike, but he's gone, and it would be too much dissapoiting if it would turn out that -A is a character that appeared for like twelve episodes. Paige or Caleb? I don't think so; they just revelead a partner being -A, it would be too much banal. The first -A was a friend, the second a boyfriend, the third... maybe a relative? Queen of Hearts Costume: No matter what they say, that person was definitely a man. First of all, we heard him/her talk, and it seemed a male; then, the strenght. I know what Mona was a female and she was strong because of her mental problem, but this time... And have you seen those hands? They were like so big. I swear that when I heard him/her talk for the first time, when it said "lied to me... I can't do this" I first thought it was Jason DiLaurentis. And, since that costume were sold at the halloween shop where Shana works, I assume it was one of the characters that appeared in the spin off: Jason, Cece, Lucas or Noel (did I forget someone?). The Person to Die: Not that I like that, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be Toby. In my mind, he saves Spencer a moment before she gets killed by -A, or something twisted like that. Once we will find out his reason, he will become useless. It's not like Mona - she's an important member of the -A team, while he's not. He doesn't even know who the boss is. (another important thing: Toby entered in the -A team in the summer between the second and the third season, I don't know why; I think they didn't reveal him who the others -A are because that all know what deeply he truly loves Spencer. They don't trust him, as well, but it was a good way to hurt Spencer, that's why they did accept him). ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING: I do not want him to be a double agent, even if it sounded like that. I'm a Spoby shipper, but I'm not one of those crazy that everytime blackmail Marlene King; I watch the show because I love the plot, the mystery, the intrigue, not because the ships are so cute. Person Going to Jail: Ashley Marin for sure. I read that one parents will go in jail, and it's not who everyone thinks it is. And since that spoiler came out about around 3x16, when Byron was like at the top of the "-A/Alison's killer" list of everyone, I think that line "and it's not who everyone thinks it is" was reffering to him. Ashley killed Wilden (or almost), and there was a camera who filmed everything. That is going to be another way to make Hanna supper. Rising From the Ashes: It depens on one thing. If this line is literally or not. In the first option, it's going to be a character who died - so Alison, Maya, Nate or Garrett. In the second, then it probably referts to someone who hasn't apperead in the series for a long time - like Holden, Jenna, Mike or whoeveryouwant. Maybe even Toby, since we haven't seen him for five episodes and it seems like he's gonna appear in the next episode... Person In the Red Coat: Don't personally think it's Alison, too much obvious. If it's a girl, then we don't have a lot of option. • Alison / twin = as I said, too much obvious. • The girls = -A tried to kill all them all, at least once. • Cece / Melissa = the girls who were at Cape May with Wilden and Alison the summer she died. • Jenna = she has got all the reasons to hate the girls, but, according to her, she is a target. • One of the mothers = Ella, Pam, Veronica or Ashley? Well... • Paige = read what I wrote before. Maya = uhm, too twisted. What if that was a male? for all the mistaked, I did the best I could